


파란 장미를 믿는 마음

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	파란 장미를 믿는 마음

새벽빛같은 맑은 보라색, 희미하고 영롱한 초록색, 그리고 푸른색.

푸른색, 너의 눈동자에서 언제나 느낄 수 있는, 사파이어의 표면을 스친 햇살의 빛깔. 어두운 곳에서는 네 목도리의 빛깔과 꼭 닮아보이는, 맑은 날이면 창밖으로 보이는 도시의 지평선에서 찾을 수 있는 바로 그런 색. 장미를 어루만지던 어렸던 네가 파란 장미의 꽃말은 무어냐고 물었을 때, 다시 한 번 눈을 깜빡이며 대답해 주었던 그 꽃말처럼, 내게는 언제나 불가능한 무엇을 꿈꾸게하는 그 선명한 빛깔.

"그건 불가능하단다."

존재할 수 없는, 나의 이상향, 잃어버린 지평선, 나의 샹그릴라. 너의 눈동자에서 찾아낸 빛깔은 그렇게 언제나 멀었다. 여전히, 그 빛은 마치 대지를 감싼 새벽의 여신처럼 나를 바라보며 손짓하는데도.

"넌 내 동생이잖니."

어렸을 적, 난 자라서 형하고 결혼할거야, 하고 외치던 철없는 아이였던 그 녀석을 등에 업고, 바닷가를 걷던 순간이 떠오른다. 발가락을 간질이던 모래알, 등에 실리던, 한 사람의 생명만큼의 무게. 무겁지 않았다. 목을 끌어안은 가느다란 팔과 어깨에 머무르던 어린아이의 향기와. 그리고.

"셜록."

지금도 생생하게 되새길 수 있었다. 그 아이의 하얀 팔에서 시선을 돌리려 고개를 들었다가 바라본 말간 바닷물, 그 바닷물빛과 꼭 같던 그 아이의 눈동자. 파란 장미를 꿈꾸던 그 아이의 표정과, 그 순간 깨달아버린 감당못할 연심을.  
"그 보라색 장미는 뭐냐."

디오게네스 클럽의 개인실에 도착했을때 그의 눈에 들어온 것은, 보라색 장미였다. 여기도, 저기도. 온통 청보랏빛이었다.

"그레이 펄, 스털링 실버, 블루 문."

셜록은, 그 만발한 장미 한 가운데 선 채 중얼거렸다.

"우리가 태어나기도 전에 나온 거야. 그래도 형은 '불가능'이라고 말했지."  
"무얼 말이냐."  
"파란 장미."

마이크로프트는 문을 닫았다. 그리고 창문을 가린 두꺼운 커튼을 밀어젖혔다. 아직 남아있는 오후의 햇살이 방 안을 환히 비췄다. 푸른 색. 그렇게 부르고 싶겠지만, 맑은 물이 든 잔에 푸른 잉크가 한 방울 떨어진 것 마냥 아직은 흐리기만 한 푸른 색. 그 푸른 색 위로, 연보랏빛이 내려앉은 꽃잎을 어루만졌다.

"안토시아닌 대사를 차단하는 것까지야 육종학의 힘으로 어떻게든 성과를 낼 수 있다고 해도, 장미에는 푸른 색소, 델피니딘이 아예 없지. 이건 육종학이 아닌, 유전공학의 영역이고."  
"돌연변이지. 형이나 나 처럼."  
"셜록."  
"돌연변이라는 말에 그런 표정 하지 마. 무슨, 자연계에서 늘 일어나는 일을 두고도 그런 것이 악당들이 일부러 방사능을 쬐거나 심지어는 전자렌지 앞에서 전자파를 쐬고 나서 갑자기 거인이 되거나 하는 영화 속 한 장면과 연관짓기 바쁜 바보들처럼. 그게 아니면, 형도 솔직하게 그냥 난 바보입니다, 하고 인정하고 디하이드로겐모녹사이드 반대에 한 표 던지지 그래. 대부분의 범죄자들이 범죄를 저지르고 나서 일단 그것부터 한 잔 마시곤 한다는 점을 감안해서."  
"무슨 소리를 하고 싶은 건지 모르겠구나."  
"우생학, 육종학, 돌연변이. 방사능 조사나 플라스미드 절단같은 유전공학적 기법까지. 다."  
"내 전공은 생물이 아니란다."  
"그건 나도 마찬가지지. 내 전공은 화학이야."  
"셜록."

마이크로프트는, 내버려두었다간 한도끝도없이 말꼬리만 물고 늘어질 것 같은 셜록의 말을 끊었다.

"이 방은 생각만큼 좁진 않단다."  
"......생각이 아니라 '계측'을 하니까 상관없어."  
"내 말은, 이 방을 이만큼 꽃으로 가득 채우려면, 꽤 돈이 들었을 것 같아서 묻는 말이다."  
"형한테 신세지던 시절이라면 모를까, 무슨 걱정이야."  
"셜록."  
"......내가 알아서 했어. 왜, 세상 하나뿐인 자문탐정을 찾는 수요는 적지 않거든. 형이 생각하는 것 만큼 빈한한 나날을 보내는 건 아냐."

그렇기는 해도. 마이크로프트는 장미 한 송이를 들여다보며 생각했다. 호주에서는 파란색 카네이션을 만들어낸 기술을 바탕으로 파란 장미 연구에 나섰고, 한국에서는 피튜니아의 청색소를 장미에 이식하려고 연구를 했지. 하지만 결국 승리한 것은 일본이었다. 십여년 전, 일본 기업인 산토리에서 호주 플로리젠 사와 합작으로 만들어낸 파란 장미. 팬지의 청색소인 블루진을 이식하여 만들어냈다는 신품종의 장미, 바로 이, 산토리 어플로즈(Santory Applause). 그냥 보기에는 파르스름한 빛을 띠었을 뿐인, 보라색 장미. 그런데도 푸른 장미라고, 불가능한 꿈을 이루어낸 장미라는 이유로 이 꽃은 꽤나 고가에 거래되고 있었다. 한 송이당 못해도 17파운드는 지불해야 할 텐데.

"생각해보면, 먹지도 못하는 꽃일 뿐이야. 한때 네델란드에서 그렇게 많은 돈을 투자했던 튤립도 그렇고, 이 파란 장미도 그렇고. 어리석다는 생각이 들지 않아? 이런 것을 만드는 데 드는 돈이면, 기아에 시달리는 한 나라를 먹여살릴 수도 있었겠지."  
"이만큼의 꽃을 사들고 와서 방을 채운 네가 할 말은 아니구나."  
"그렇지. 활짝 피어 있어봐야 한 순간인데."  
"그리고, 설령 그렇다고 해도. 아름다움에는 그 나름의 가치가 있는 법이란다. 어떤 사람에게는 그것이, 사람의 한 생애와 맞바꾸어도 모자라지 않을 만큼 가치있는 일일 수도 있겠지. 그런 실용적인 생각만으로는 문화가 발전하지 못하는 법이니."  
"그래, 불가능하다고 잘라 말한 사람에게는 오지 않을 황홀한 순간이겠지."

뼈 있는 빈정거림을 남기며, 셜록은 마이크로프트를 지나쳤다. 그저, 빈정거리기 위해 이 넓은 방을 장미꽃으로 가득 채웠다는 듯이. 마이크로프트는, 눈을 감았다. 눈을 감자, 코끝에 장미향이 느껴졌다. 그리고 숨막힐듯한, 너무나 오랫동안 날을 감추고 있던 어떤 감정도.

"기억해? 고향 집에 파란 장미가 피면 형하고 결혼하겠다고 했던 것."  
"......그래. 참 어렸을 때 일이었지."  
"파란 장미의 또다른 꽃말은 기적이야."

셜록의 발걸음이, 한 마디를 더 남기며 개인실의 문을 닫았다.

"난 기적을 믿어, 마이크로프트. 아직 어린애라서."


End file.
